


Silent Reply

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the vaguest of hints, and Igam was already beginning the protective older brother routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Reply

"Fumin..." Igam began. "You are not to touch my sister."

Oh, Fumin thought. Just the vaguest of hints, and Igam was already beginning the protective older brother routine. In response, Fumin only blinked slowly as she tried not to grin.

"I'm serious, Fumin! I will consider such actions to be unforgivable!" Igam shouted.

The prince was beginning to get flustered. He was a bit cute when he was like this, Fumin thought, even though she wasn't really into men at all. Though if the already very feminine Prince Igam happened to be a woman, he would certainly be her type. Powerful, passionate, and gorgeous, considering his strong resemblance to his twin and all.

But the idea of him actually being a woman was ridiculous, and Fumin already had one royal lover, no need to get greedy by dreaming of another. She was very happy with the younger sister. Ial was extremely fun, loyal to the group, yet dismissive of all the politics that Igam would get so riled up about, much like Fumin herself. She was also a talented and very willing lover, and Fumin wasn't willing to reject her advances, not for anyone. Not even Igam.

There was the matter of how reply to the prince's empty threat. Yes, the threat itself was baseless. Fumin knew how important she was to Igam as an ally. And, despite not being in love with him, Fumin respected Igam, and wanted to serve him. In her eyes, it was just a matter of how to get out of this conversation without embarrassing him.

Fumin could just tell him frankly what was going on, and how things were going to be. But that would be disrespectful, and would likely only anger and dismay Igam more. No, she couldn't be so familiar with her leader. There were some things that the prudish prince really didn't need to know about.

In the end, Fumin decided that silence was the best response. Neither agreeing nor disagreeing would be the best way to relieve Igam of this awkward situation. She only bowed slightly to prince, being careful not to nod, before going into Ial's quarters anyway, unable to hide her smile.


End file.
